Losing Everything
by Black Rose Danny
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi are dead, its the end right? no, life must go on and make changes, even by the one most affected, Sakura Haruno. Life's gone on, but can she? No flames please & thank you.   BR *On Break*
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Black Rose is back after sleeping this idea over I'm quite proud of myself, plz if anyone feels I've stolen their idea in another story they can PM me or tell me in a review because I will delete the story right away. Don't flame. If you don't like the story then 1. Tell me what would make it better, 2. Don't bother reading more, or 3. Don't review it, common sense. I mean really people. R&R if you want. ~BR~

Disclaimer: to me it sucks but I don't own Naruto or any of it at all -_wish I did_- and if I did, Sakura wouldn't have been useless in the beginning of the series.

My razor had been my best friend for these past two weeks. Yes, I cut. I wasn't "emo", I was just under a lot of pressure so I needed a vent. I couldn't go back to drawing, because my mother would find them and ask what the fuck was going on. That's what happened when she found the drawing I drew after my father died. I quickly ran and got a towel to soak up the blood that was starting to cover my arm. _Great, now how am I going to explain this at the funeral later? _I thought to myself.

_You don't __**have **__to go, but I suppose you want to, so you can leach off of people who are just as hurt as you are. _Inner-Sakura said. The two marks on my arm were already starting to scab over.

"Honey, do you want me to start the shower for you? You only have an hour to get ready!" my mother called.

"Sure, thanks Mom." I yelled back.

_She knows you're cutting. _Inner-Sakura sneered at me, _that's why she' being so nice. _

_SHUT UP! _I yelled back to her, in my head so I don't seem insane, _why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? I'm a_ _good person most of the time... _I heard her mumble something else, but I didn't pay attention, I was going to have a nice time at the funeral, even if it killed me.

The funeral I'm going to is for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei. They died in a battle, Sasuke vs. Naruto, big explosion between the three of them. By big I mean gigantic. Before the battle I tried to restrain Sasuke, but he used his Sharringan on me. So, I was passed out, Naruto carried me away from the battle site so I wouldn't get hurt or in the way and then boom. When I woke up I was in the hospital for severe burns on my right side. In the room next to me I heard talking and crying. I heard lady Tsunadae say three words "knucklehead, ninja, and died"

My heart stopped and I sprang up, I ran out the door with tears clouding my vision. Shizunae ran after me and caught me. She kept asking what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. The news of Naruto's death had stolen my words and left me silent and broken. After that many people, from many different villages came to their graves. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were dead, lying six feet below the ground. Their skin ice cold, pale with sorrow. In the two weeks following I had sympathy and anger thrown at me. Konohamaru came up to me a few days after and said, "It's all your fault. You didn't do anything! You passed out at the sight of your ex boyfriend Sasuke!"

At the time I was so numb all I said back was, "I never dated Sasuke." But, I realized he was being dragged away by his teammates. I looked in his direction and sighed. I then realized my mother was stepping into my room, looking sad and distant.

"Mom, do you need something?" I asked, wrapped in my bath robe.

"Honey, your friend, Ino, told me something interesting yesterday." She whispered, "I know your cutting."

"What?" I mentally left the room. I snapped back when she spoke again.

"Why?"

I went on the defense, "Why do you care? How would you feel if you were blamed for the death of Konoha's hero? The cutting is my life raft getting away from insanity! I can't take being loved one day for getting the infamous Uchiha killed, and then hated for Naruto's death the next! Besides you're not even my real mother. You're just some whore that my dad got too drunk to notice I hated! Now leave I have a funeral to attend." I said, "MOVE!" My step-mother stood there in shock.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, if anyone here is a whore, it's you! Switching who you're in love with each week!"

"Shut up! Is this all you wanted to say, or are you going to bitch on me more?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Go to your funeral, we'll discuss it at dinner." She turned and walked out.

"I wish it was my funeral!" I hoped in the bath, and then after a good bath I changed and left for the funeral. I met up with Ino on the way. I decided to give her the cold shoulder for telling my step-mother a secret I wanted no one to know.

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" she called. I stopped, glared at her with my now pale green eyes, and continued my journey. She caught up to me, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Look, I'm in a really bad mood. And the last thing I want to do right now is talk to you."

"Why_?" _she whined.

"Why do you think?"

"Are you on your period?"

"NO"

"Then, what?" she snapped.

"Don't you dare snap at me, if you want an answer, then fine. I'm pissed because a certain someone told the one person I begged them not to tell, even though she promised me she wouldn't, but then stabs me in the back and does. So, next time could you not?" I said looking Ino right in the eyes.

"Well it was for your own good!"

"Not really, all it did was make us have a fight." I started walking again.

"But it was for your own good, I swear to God!"

"I've lost all belief in that man."

"How about, after the funeral, you and I hang out. We can go and buy you some clothes that would better reflect you then the pink!"

"Okay, how about an hour and a half after the funeral." I gave her a fake, weak smile.

We walked to the funeral together, but right away she ran over to Choji, but they make a cute couple. I saw Hinata and Kiba together; I think its sweet on how Kiba was okay with Hinata's hidden love for Naruto, even though she never straight up told him. Shikamaru was alone for right now, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara wouldn't be here until tomorrow. The funeral proceeded like any other funeral would. Many cries during Naruto and Kakashi's, then everyone started leaving as Sasuke's began.

"I didn't know everyone hated you that much, Sasuke." I told the air above his grave. Empty, just like my heart, just like my feelings towards everyone. Then, my phone buzzed, "Great, hopefully it's Ino." It was Ino. She called to tell me she couldn't go shopping. Choji proposed and they were going to privately celebrate. She apologized for blowing me off, again. It was the 15th time this month she had blown me off. And it was really starting to bug me. Since I was already pissed at her, I snapped. I dialed her and got her voice message, and said, "I'm fucking tired of you blowing me off all the time! You need to stop or chose between that bastard or me! I'm done okay! If you pick him then just leave me alone, don't talk to me and forget about me."

I hung up. I felt confident that she would pick me. I've been her friend since we were born. I got a text, from Ino! Probably her apologizing and saying she didn't know I felt that way. I looked; it said, **"I pick him, srry billboard brow. I just cant take being friend with a wreck like u" **I collapsed; everyone I held dear was gone, dead or from now on ignoring me.

I walked home staggering a few times. Not caring when I fell. By the time I got home my knees were scraped and my heart was blown up. Suki, my step-mother, was standing in the door way smiling. She had forgotten the fight from earlier. But I hadn't. I quickly walked past her, mumbling, "I'm going to go wash up." I walked into the bathroom and treated my knees and cuts so nothing got infected. I had a part time job at the hospital; I was saving up for my own place. But lately I've been on leave, I go back tomorrow. I was kinda excited for work because it would take my mind off everything.

"Honey! Dinner's ready, come to the table and eat with me, please." Suki called from the dining room. I walked in and sat down, quietly eating my dinner; then, she spoke again, "You're moving to Suna."


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Plz if anyone feels I've stolen their idea in another story they can PM me or tell me in a review because I will delete the story right away. Don't flame. If you don't like the story then 1. Tell me what would make it better, 2. Don't bother reading more, or 3. Don't review it, common sense. I mean really people. R&R if you want. ~BR~

Disclaimer: to me it sucks but I don't own Naruto or any of it at all -_wish I did_- and if I did, Sakura wouldn't have been useless in the beginning of the series.

I walked in and sat down, quietly eating my dinner; then, she spoke again, "You're moving to Suna." I nearly choked on my food.

"Excuse me?"I croaked out, "Don't you mean us?"

"No, just you. Is that a problem? I figured you would want to leave, I think a change in scenery would be good for you." She said like the know it all she is.

"But I have at least one fr-; never mind. I don't… anymore."

"Also, I thought you'd be happy with the new apartment I bought you in Suna. You clearly hate it here." She stressed the word Suna.

"You thought wrong. Besides, I feel that about you!" I said slowly raising my voice, "I hate the way you act like I don't matter, and like you want to get rid of me!"

"But you do." She said, non-emotionally.

"No! You don't get it! If you did, then you would have realized by now that all my friends are dead or abandoned me!" I hissed.

"Then they aren't good quality friends," she said not paying attention to half I said. Typical of her to do.

"Bitch!" I whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Nothing, Suki…" I quickly said without thinking. _Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"What the hell did you just call me?" she said, pissed off. At that point I just let my mouth run.

"Suki, that is your name, right?"

"Not one that you should call me by!" she said, clearly angered.

"Why can't I?" I asked bravely.

"Because, you arrogant, little worm. I've shown you so much kindness since your father died of cancer, and you repay me by being a distant bitch!"

"I told you never to speak of that again! And no. Instead of being: quote, kind, unquote; you made me take up piano! Even though I hate it, and then drop everything I care about! Admit it; you pushed me to be everything that you weren't! Naruto would always ask me why I couldn't train longer or go get ramen with him after training! You forced me to reject him every time by lying to me and saying someone better will come or you'd disown me and prevent grandfather from giving Naruto his blessings!" I said pushing away my half eaten dinner running up to my room and dumping water on my electric piano. Suki walked in horrified.

"What did you do to your new piano?"

"I made it burn out, thus killing it."

"Why must you be so horrible?"

"I wonder the same thing. Now I'm going to hang with Naruto." I said grabbing my guitar and bag.

"But he's dead!" my mother yelled but I had already left to go to the cemetery.

When I got to the cemetery it was 1:30 am. I ended up strumming a few cords and then falling asleep.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were dead?" shouted I cheery voice that I missed so much.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked the emptiness around me. Nothing was there.

Then something picked me up and swung me around.

"Let her go, if you don't then you'll probably give her a heart attack." Sasuke's harsh voice said as he came into view. I was immediately lowered.

"All of us are going to give her a heart attack. She can see us, but were dead." Kakashi said as he walked in. when I turned around standing in front of me was the rest of Team 7. They were pale, almost transparent. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Good to see you too, Sakura." Kakashi said holding his ears.

I tried to say sorry, but I was too shocked to speak.

"Well now you can't hit me when I do this!" Naruto said as he kissed me.

I went to slap him but my hand went right through him.

"You… can't touch me… back…" his smile had long faded. I sat down and cried. The people I missed most were being dangled right in front of me and I couldn't even interact with them.

"It's not that bad. It's just not what we're used to; we can still talk to each other." Naruto said comforting me.

"It's not bad… it's torture." I sobbed.

"And don't worry I didn't come to make out with you… If I was, Sasuke and Sensei wouldn't be here." He winked. The other two looked horribly disturbed, "We all came to talk. About you…"

They nodded in unison. Sasuke walked up to me first. I shuttered. He looked me in the eye, his onyx eyes surprisingly soft. Then, he spoke.

"I know it never seemed like I noticed you, but trust me I did. I always did. You were me only friend besides Naruto that I could trust. You'll probably never forgive me for all the pain I caused you, and that I was the one who caused the promise that got Naruto killed. I abused your friendship, and I just want you to know that you are precious to me." He held my hand. I got what he was doing, but before I could speak, he started again getting a little closer.

"I'm sorry. I wish a simply sorry like that could erase all the wounds, but…b-"

"But I can't." I said stepping away. Taking my hand back, "But don't worry. I never loved you. I thought I did, but I was mistaken. I realized I loved someone else. No harm no foul."

"Then who did you love?" Sasuke said a little disheartened. I avoided him and walked up to Naruto, looked into his eyes.

"You, I mean Naruto." I said forgetting I was talking to Sasuke, not Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Plz if anyone feels I've stolen their idea in another story they can PM me or tell me in a review because I will delete the story right away. Don't flame. If you don't like the story then 1. Tell me what would make it better, 2. Don't bother reading more, or 3. Don't review it, common sense. I mean really people. R&R if you want. Also, I know the supernatural stuff is boring and unfitting, and maybe it may unneeded, but trust me it is. It will be over soon, bear with me. There won't be any in this chapter and none for a few chapters. Trust me, the ghosts will help get the plot going. ~BR~

Disclaimer: to me it sucks but I don't own Naruto or any of it at all -_wish I did_- and if I did, Sakura wouldn't have been useless in the beginning of the series.

"Then who did you love?" Sasuke said a little disheartened. I avoided him and walked up to Naruto, looked into his eyes.

"You, I mean Naruto." I said forgetting I was talking to Sasuke, not Naruto.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was a little past 4am. "Ah, good. It was all a dream. Phew…"

A quiet voice next to me said, "What was your dream about?" I flinched. Then I sighed. It was only Hinata. Wait, excuse me?

"What are you doing here at 4am?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm having second thoughts about marrying Kiba. I love him so much, but I still have feelings for Naruto. They're faint, but still there and I know I'm getting worked up over nothing but I just can't truthfully say I love either of them anymore…" she said sadly.

"In my honest opinion I couldn't care less about Kiba, but to be honest again, sadly, Naruto didn't love you. He thought of you as a friend, nothing more or less." I said a hint of anger in my voice.

"Why are you so cold right now, besides the obvious?" she asked, really caring about me.

"My mom and I got into a bigish fight, I'm being forced to move to Suna, and Ino betray me for Choji." I said sighing.

"Oh, I see. Wanna go shopping? I mean, when the stores open of course."

"Sure anything to get me out of this pink. It makes me want to puke."

"But I thought you loved pink." Hinata looked heavily confused.

"I'm getting sick of it. All it does is remind me of team 7."

"How?"

"Well, Naruto was orange, Sasuke was blue, I was pink, and Kakashi was green. We each had our signature color."

"Do you want to go shopping with me; I need help finding a wedding dress?" Hinata asked.

"Promise you won't bail on me at the last second?"

"I promise."

"Fine, but you're helping me sneak back into my house."

"Why?"

"Because of the fight!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, dipshit moment."

"It's okay, but next time I won't forgive you." My face creepily darkened.

"Really?" Hinata looked at me petrified.

"No, I'm kidding." Hinata sighed and shook her head. I gave her a weak smile.

Hinata and I walked to my house. We hopped up onto my roof.

"I'll be back in a minute. I already had my suitcase out." I whispered.

"Why would you have your suitcase out?" she asked. But it was too late, I was already inside, and I didn't want to answer. In ten minutes I threw 5 boxes and 3 suit cases out.

"That should be everything except for furniture, I'll get that later."

"Where are we going to put this all?" Hinata asked, I needed to explain my situation, and explain it fast.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my tree house. My dad and I almost finished building it but then he got sick…"

"I understand. Let me help you, so that we don't have to come back."

Hinata and I did that creepy ninja thing and were there in about 10 minutes. But when we got there I could feel that something was off. I was hoping for no me of that ghost shit from earlier because I already broke down once, not gonna do it again. When we finally got to the right tree, Hinata and I heard noises. Moans and grunts, like an animal.

"_Oh, Kiba stop!" _one high pitched voice said.

"_Ino I haven't even begun to rock your world yet. You're so much more cooperative than Hinata."_

"_Shh, don't say her name. her and her banshee like personality may haunt these woods, looking for her poor dead Naruto-kun."_

"_It's more like N-n-n-n-naruto-k-k-k-k-kun! Ha!"_ Hinata's face turned pale and cold. My face became distorted with anger. I began to recognize those voices. It was Kiba, and Ino? WTF?

What the heck are they doing here, have sex? Ewww, and shit! That bitch and that man whore. How could they? First, they mock the face that Naruto is gone, and then they mock Hinata. Kiba was her fiancé, and not even Ino is that mean.

I knew Ino was a slut, but I never thought Kiba was. I could see them through the trees, and let's just say Kiba is a sick man, and I am forever scarred for life.

Then Hinata collapsed and broke down crying.

"kill me…..please…. Naru, if you have a heart let something come down and kill me…. Sakura, please kill me now…. I'm done….please, just take this kunai and jam it into my heart." With her face full of tears, she handed me a kunai. All I did was stare at it like it was some hideous creature.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Sorry it took so long! Plz if anyone feels I've stolen their idea in another story they can PM me or tell me in a review because I will delete the story right away. Don't flame. If you don't like the story then 1. Tell me what would make it better, 2. Don't bother reading more, or 3. Don't review it, common sense. I mean really people. R&R if you want. Also, I know the supernatural stuff is boring and unfitting, and maybe it may feel unneeded, but trust me it is. It will be over soon, bear with me. There won't be any in this chapter. Trust me; the ghosts will help get the plot going. ~BR~

Disclaimer: to me it sucks but I don't own Naruto or any of it at all -_wish I did_- and if I did, Sakura wouldn't have been useless in the beginning of the series.

"Kill me…..please…. Naru, if you have a heart let something come down and kill me…. Sakura, please kill me now…. I'm done….please, just take this kunai and jam it into my heart." With her face full of tears, she handed me a kunai. All I did was stare at it like it was some hideous creature.

"Hinata you're stronger than this. I know you are. Now butch up." I yelled at her. Her tears stopped.

"No I'm not. You've seen me. You've known me before this. You know I'm just some weak little girl who can't do anything for herself." Tears ran down her face. I grabbed the kunai and clutched it. My knuckles were white. I didn't know what to do.

"Do it." Said I voice behind me. I looked and there was a pale figure that looked like Sasuke with Naruto standing behind him.

"I can't…" I whispered. They came closer. I was hallucinating wasn't I? I had to have been. I through the kunai as far as I could. Then I heard a high pitched scream. Hinata and my head shot up and we ran towards the scream. It was Ino. I must have thrown the kunai like a dart because it hit her in the back. But then what was this satisfied feeling I felt? I never wanted to hurt Ino, but I did and I happy. Suki's sending me to the funny farm for sure.

"Ino! Are you okay!" Hinata yelled, I had forgotten, since the war with Pein a lot of us were trained medics. Hinata immediately went to work. I joined in to help.

"Sakura why did you try to kill me?" Ino asked gasping for air.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just threw the kunai and it hit you-" I tried to clear my name, but Kiba cut me off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you psychotic bitch! You wanted to murder Ino!" he was accusing me of something I didn't do, but my mind wouldn't let me deny it either. So all I did was run.

I ran out of the village with only a small backpack and my guitar.

One week later…

I was staying in the Sound Village. For some reason my feet lead me to Orochimaru's hide out of all places. I could feel anger pulse through me. My mind was acting like Sasuke. There was no more inner Sakura, but there were two others in there. I couldn't think like myself, what was wrong with me? That's it, I'm crazy! What was happening? I was so confused, I need a life line. Someone I could talk to or something! I was going mad and no one could save me.

"You look sad kid. What's eating you?" a blond boy said from the side of me. As calm and relaxed as he was he has his hand on what looked like a sword, "No one's suppose to be here. This place has been abandon. It's been abandon for a while now."

"Who abandon it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The boy became distant.

"I'm Namaki." He said quickly changing the subject. "Who are you? Because I know you're not from here."

"My name isn't needed. But I need help. I've been accused of a crime I didn't commit." I said quickly and without thought.

"Welcome to the club!" he exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a hotel. "Look you're going to have to change your appearance, name, and everything else."

"W-what do you mean?"

"What color do you want your hair to be?" he said. I had to suck it up. I had to toughen up. I wasn't a kid anymore and this may become life or death.

"Black, and let's go shopping for a new outfit for me to wear tomorrow. You can pick a new name for me."

"Sazuki. Your new name will be Hanno, Sazuki." He said with raging confidence, "after we get a new outfit our real work begins." That night I couldn't sleep. The moon shone on my face forcing me to realize how pallid my complexion was. I got up. What could I do now? I'm getting help from a complete stranger. How crazy can this get?

"Depends, how crazy do you want it?" Namaki asked getting up. Could he have read my mind? "I know who you are. Sakura Haruno age 19 ½, former member of team 7 but they died. My sister went undercover in the leaf for a while. She was an ANBU, but now she's …. But that's not important. What's important is that I tell you what to do once you leave."

"Why am I leaving?" I asked dazed and confused.

"Leaf ninja are looking for you. I have the dye with me, and picked out some clothes. Your name is Hanno, Sazuki. You are a rouge medic ninja and a widow. Your husband died protecting you and you're originally from the sound village. You want to stop wandering and become a part of a nation to make a purpose in your life. Got that?"

"Yes, I do. What does my new wardrobe look like?" I asked. I was starting to become very comfortable around Namaki. It feels as if he was the big brother I never got.

"Just change into these," he flashed I smile that was similar to Naruto's, but instead of getting depressed I got a nice warm flutter in my core. I grabbed the stack of clothes and tried them on. They fit nice and looked natural with my newly blackened hair.

"Uhh, they fit. Thanks…" I said flatly, "Why are you helping me?"

"You remind me of my sister… you're young, but you've already seen too much." Namaki piped. When our eyes met I saw him in a new light. A worried, crestfallen stranger instead of a bubbly, kind man…

"But you can always see your sister, can't you?" I asked gently.

"Sadly not," his face led on a pained expression, "She ran away from home a little over six months ago. She left a good life and her son, Nyte, and now I have no clue if she's still alive… this is where you can help me!"

"How?" I asked. I was eager to repay all this kindness in some way.

"Feel free to say no…" he hesitated.

"Please! How can I help?" I almost begged.

"Take these keys, here's the address of the place you will be staying." He hands me a piece of paper with numbers on it. "On there is the address and my number in case you have any questions. Now here's where I need you… I'd be grateful if you'd take care of Nyte." I was stunned… that's was all?

"I'd be honored." I said softly.

"Thank you, also call if my sister comes back." He looked overjoyed. "The village you'll be going to is Suna." I jumped back.

"No I can't! I just can't!" I started to breakdown right in front of him. I was embarrassed, yet I couldn't help remembering… I was remembering how Naruto saved Gaara from the Akatsuki, and how Lady Chiyo gave her life for Gaara, while I stood there as useless as ever. They had to pick up my slack just to complete the mission and all the people who I couldn't protect or save… I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Namaki answer the door.

"Oh great!" he said to whoever was at the door. "Suzuki, are you okay?" his head was turned towards me; then it turn back to the door. "Look what you did! You upset my cousin! Go! Now! Before you people cause anymore damage." By then I was sitting upright and utterly confused. I heard a quick sorry and the sound of at least five people run off. I had the gut feeling that those were ANBU…

"ANBU…" I whispered, hoarsely.

"You have to go now. It's not safe here anymore." Namaki had made his way over to me and handed me my bag. "I stuffed it with what you had, extra set of clothes, an ID, a map, and some cash… Good luck!" before I could thank him, he wrapped me in a warm hug. Like he was a brother hugging a sister. As a started out the door I thanked him.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there!" I yelled as I ran into the west, towards the Sand.

I took out the map and notice a route traced that save me almost fifty miles. Namaki… now it's a two day trip, so three if I stop and rest. Perfect! Around a year ago I couldn't have fathomed going to the Sand, as a fugitive no less, without Naruto. Think about him made me feel vulnerable and alone… I stopped and took out my survival knife. I lifted my shirt and ran the knife across my bare stomach. Before I was a wanted criminal I would cut there so no one could see them. Now I guess I did it out of habit…

After what I had guessed was about five hours I started noticing "Missing Persons" posters for me on windows and lampposts. There was a reward for my "Safe" return to the leaf. Also said I was missed by "my friend Ino Y." I almost laughed. Friend… yeah right. Lies. That wasn't me that was some melodramatic, worthless shell of an adult. No wonder Suki didn't respect me. I looked at the poster again, nothing from Suki… shocking. Ok, that actually made me laugh aloud. Then a surge of worry hit me like a brick. Hinata wasn't mentioned at all. Was she okay? I couldn't – just could not lose her too!

"Hello!" a little voice chirped behind me, "Are you Suzuki?" when I turned and looked down what I saw shocked me. It was a little boy, maybe six-seven, but his facial features looked exactly (including hair) like that Akatsuki member… Deidara! Except his eyes were a different shade of blue, and one red streak in his hair. He was adorable, yet I was still cautious.

"Yes…" I said.

"I'm Nyte, so you knew my momma?" he asked, his eyes pleaded for answers, and for some reason begged for forgiveness.


End file.
